


You've Got Something On Your Nose

by Godtiss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godtiss/pseuds/Godtiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here, just try it. Quit trying to deduce it, because I know you are, and just eat it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Something On Your Nose

Sherlock resists the urge to make a quiet escape from the couch back to his bedroom as John ransacks the kitchen, rifling through the refrigerator and pawing through their cabinets until he stands, scowling darkly, in the center of the room. His steely gaze turns in Sherlock’s direction slowly.

“Sherlock Holmes, there was a full jar of jam in here yesterday. Where is it?”

Sherlock mumbles something and pulls his knees to his chest, hiding himself behind his newspaper. It does little to deter John, who stomps over and rips it from his hands.

“I didn’t quite catch that.”

“It was for an experiment, John. For a case.”

The wrong thing to say obviously, as John’s expression turns from angry to murderous. Sherlock curls in upon himself. “I’ll get you more later. I was going out for milk anyway.”

John pauses his rolling of the newspaper into a formidable weapon, looking up uncertainty. “You were going to get the milk?”

Sherlock nods. He tactfully keeps from adding that the milk will also be used for an experiment, and takes pride in the way John blinks, looking stunned.

“Oh. Well. I suppose that’s alright then.”

He drops Sherlock’s newspaper next to him on the couch before retreating back into the kitchen. When he returns he’s carrying his mug and two pieces of toast covered with brown…something rather than his customary strawberry jam.

“What are you eating?”

John glares. “Since the jam is gone, I’ve had to resort to nutella with my toast.”

Sherlock tilts his head, brows furrowing in confusion. John huffs a disbelieving breath. “You can’t possibly tell me you’ve never had nutella.”

Sherlock shakes his head slowly, eyes never leaving John’s breakfast as the man himself settles himself next to Sherlock on the couch. John laughs, biting into his toast and humming quietly.

“What is it?”

“A chocolate hazelnut spread of some sort. Sarah brings it into the surgery from time to time. Honestly though, you’ve never had it?”

Sherlock doesn’t bother dignifying that with a verbal response. He eyes the pieces of toast distrustfully until John sighs and holds one out to him.

“Here, just try it. Quit trying to deduce it, because I know you are, and just eat it.”

Sherlock jerks his head away and frowns. “It smells strange.”

“It smells like chocolate. Eat it.”

“I don’t-“

His words are cut off by John forcing a corner of the toast between his lips and laughing at the offended look Sherlock immediately adopts. A smear of nutella ends up on Sherlock’s nose, another grazing his left cheek before he bites down and John retracts his hand with the remainder of the toast.

“So?”

A pause. Sherlock grudgingly eats his mouthful of toast-and-nutella. John munches quietly on his own, watching his flatmate carefully.

Finally, Sherlock finishes. He sits completely still for a moment as he works his tongue over his teeth. And then, slowly, he reaches out and takes his partially-eaten piece of toast and settles back into the couch cushions without a word, nibbling delicately.

John smirks. “You’re still going out for the jam and milk later.”


End file.
